cuando todo parece haber terminado AXI
by shidori
Summary: esta historia esta destinada a ser solo axi y mas axi,espero les guste ,las criticas destructibas y constructibas son bien recibidas ,jejjee,bueno ya nose que decir solo goze ,si eso creo


Cuando todo parece haber terminado (AXI)

Alucard ha desaparecido y Walter ha muerto solo quedo yo y la chica policía como solía decirle Alucard ¿dónde estas Alucard¿ volverás ? aún no puedo comprenderlo este sentimiento hacia ti es que acaso siento algo mas allá que agradecimiento por ti , no solo eres un sirviente ,por que ahora que has desaparecido y de ti .

Yo no puedo

No Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

No de alguien como tú , es mi deber y siempre lo será eliminar a los de tu especie sin importar lo que sienta y sin importar lo que quiera ...,qué es lo que quiero, por hoy es suficiente .

Integra miro a su izquierda en dirección al suelo y pudo ver el cuerpo inerte de su viejo mayordomo a quien hace poco contuvo en sus brazos y vio morir en silencio mirándola a los ojos ,mientras Alucard luchaba con el monstruo creado por el mayor , y acariciando sus mejillas sin decir una palabra mas que una mirada paternal clavada en sus bellos ojos azules .

Walter por que él él él esta muerto ,tu lo prometiste volverías vivo , maldición , pero ahora no puedo sentir tu respiración pareces mirarme ,pero no me hablas solo me miras, pero no te mueves ni siquiera un poco y tus ojos me miran con mucha paz , por que? no te das cuenta acaso que estas muerto , como puedes tener paz cuando Londres ha sido destruida y Alucard se a ido , pero tu me miras tranquilo sin moverte , haaaaa! ya lo entiendo gracias por cuidarme .

Seras miraba a sir integra con atención , siempre tan fuerte con tanta fortaleza en cambio ella quería llorar por que el maestro se había ido y Walter ya no estaba, ella no sabia que sir Integra se estaba desmoronándose por dentro .Seras interrumpió los pensamientos de integra .

-Sir Integral.

Integral la miro con frialdad a los ojos

Chica policía aun hay ghouls que eliminar , aquí no termina todo .

-Si , sir Integral

Integral sabia que debía ser objetiva pues era la líder y cabeza de la organización Hellsing y este no era el momento adecuado para sentimentalismos .Londres estaba destruida y de seguro también la mansión que había sido su hogar desde que nació . Ese maldito mayor loco y los traidores de Iscariote habían destruido Londres y matado a casi todos sus habitantes ,pero no vencidos eso no ...Alucard has hecho un buen trabajo , no se si volverás ni donde estas lo único que se es que no podrás usar tus poderes como cuando eras conde al menos eso será un alivio de que no harás una matanza como las hacías antes de que la familia Hellsing te atrapase .

Seras regresemos a casa

-Si , sir integral .uhm sir integral

Qué?

-Y el maestro¿se ha ido?

Sí

-Volverá ?

No lo sé , posiblemente ( después de haberlo visto llorar todo podía ser posible , posiblemente él estaba ya cansado , se decía asimisma recordando lo que una vez le contó su padre sobre la inmortalidad de los no-muertos).

En el trayecto a la mansión encontraron muchos obstáculos que tuvieron que ser eliminados por Seras y la filosa espada de Integral que tuvieron que dar muerte rápida y sin dolor a los ghoul que se cruzaron en su camino, pues ellos eran víctimas de esos malditos vampiros del batallón milenium ( pobres infelices )

-ya llegamos sir Integral

Bajo del auto que habían encontrado en el camino para llegar a la mansión ,sus ojos miraron todo el panorama sin dejar nada pasar por alto .

Chica policía

-Si, sir Integral

Hay mucho trabajo que hacer

Que ha pasado , en que me equivoque ¡maldición¡maldito Alucard¿Dónde estas? Se decía asimisma con ira y tristeza conteniendo su llanto y evitando toda expresión en su rostro que delatase lo que sentía en aquel momento e intentando calmarse y guardar la compostura en esa fría y gran oficina de altas paredes que la rodeaban (tan igual a la anterior que había sido casi totalmente destruida ) en aquella noche de luna llena que podía visualizar desde la ventana de su solitaria y fría oficina .

Ya calmada empezó a reflexionar en que lugares de Londres deben de estar escondidos los sobrevivientes del grupo milenium ("esas bazofias ") y a que lugares de las afueras de Londres pueden a haber ido después de haber visto morir a ese maldito mayor loco como un perro , no mejor como lo que es un maldito monstruo y de pronto presiono el botón del intercomunicador : Walter necesito que vengas inmediatamente a mi oficina ,pero la voz de una joven señorita contesto al llamado diciendo :como usted ordene sir Integral ,pero mi nombre no es Walter ...,Integral colgó no sin antes decir no es necesario , Integral se quedo casi paralizada al tan solo hecho de recordar la imagen de aquel viejo mayordomo mirando fijamente hacia la puerta ,él no volvería a entrar por aquella puerta , no él no lo haría jamás ,él estaba muerto y ella lo extrañaba ya que él fue lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido desde que su padre murió dejándola al mando de la organización Hellsing a la corta edad de 13 años .

Él había muerto protegiéndola después de haberse liberado del chic que lo mantenía controlado a pesar de haber tratado de matarla al principio , algo que ella sabia perfectamente ,de repente ella se sintió tan egoísta pensando que también las demás personas habían perdido muchos seres queridos al igual que ella , por esa razón trato de seguir trabajando sin dejarse llevar por sus emociones , pero ella no es de piedra pues ella lloró aquella noche, lloro pero sin lágrimas sin ninguna expresión de dolor y pena en su rostro como él hubiese deseado que lo lloren , solo como ella podía hacerlo .

En los subterráneos de Londres se desataba una matanza donde las paredes se cubrían de sangre y pequeños pedazos de carne putrefacta y una mujer ,no, una draculina Seras victoria eliminaba con gran ira a cada uno de los sobrevivientes del batallón mileniun sin dejar alguno vivo y entero los hacia pedazos ,los mataba sin piedad ,sin asco ,como ellos lo hicieron con los niños ,mujeres y ancianos de Londres diciendo :" En el nombre de Dios las almas impuras de los muertos vivientes sean condenadas a la maldición eterna ,amen"(repitiéndolo una y otra vez ) mientras desgarraba con sus manos la carne de los huesos de sus enemigos y torturaba con paciencia a aquellos que le pedían piedad , PIEDAD , malditos decía ella ustedes la tuvieron ,no verdad ustedes no conocen el significado de piedad ,pues yo tampoco la conozco para basuras como ustedes " malditos asesinos " no habrá piedad para ustedes "váyanse al infierno junto con su maldito comandante "

-Sir Integra ¡

Reporte los resultados

-Objetivos eliminados .

No , aun faltan más , de seguro huyendo de Londres a las ciudades vecinas ,debemos de ser rápidos .

-Si ,sir Integral .uhmmmmmmmm...disculpe la pregunta sir Integral como están los mercenarios sobrevivientes?

Ha ellos ,ya están mejor son fuertes no esperaba tanto de ellos .

-Que bueno (dijo Seras con angustia ,ya que entre ellos no se encontraba el capitán Pip)

Ellos han decidido unirse a la organización Hellsing ,serán de gran ayuda ya que nuestras fuerzas han sido reducidas solo a tu persona ( ya que Alucard se ha ido )

-En serio, esa es una gran noticia sir IntegraL !( de pronto se sonrojo por la forma tan atrevida como respondió )

No te preocupes , chica policía ( dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de mona lisa ), ellos te admiran Seras

-Ohh ! yo no creo sir Integral( terminando la frase con un suspiro )

Puedes sentirlo Seras, él siempre estará a tu lado ,su alma .

Los ojos de Seras humedecieron sin botar una sola lágrima diciendo:

-Sí , sir Integral puedo sentirlo dentro de mi . Él ahora es parte de mi alma y mi ser .

Puedes retirarte , necesitas descansar.

Los sótanos de la mansión parecían intactos a pesar de las batallas que se desarrollaron en los pisos superiores , ese lugar era tan frió y silencioso y con tan poca iluminación que es lo que le daba ese aire de misterio y terror .

Seras caminaba pausadamente por lo sótanos de la mansión en dirección a su habitación ,todo estaba en completo silencio solo podían escucharse los pasos suaves y casi imperceptibles de Seras mientras ella recordaba las palabras del ilustre general francés Charles De Gaulle en los tiempos de la segunda guerra mundial (algo había aprendido en el orfanato ,a pesar de todo o tal vez una pequeña ayuda de Pip para palabras tan ilustres como las del general , palabras que solo alguien como sir Integral o el señor Walter podrían decir ) cambiando la escena se dijo :" Londres ultrajada , Londres rota y martirizada ,pero liberada " .

Ya frente a su habitación se acercó a la puerta y cuando se disponía a hacer girar la manija de su habitación sintió un aire más frió de lo común y cuando volteo pudo visualizar frente a ella una gran imagen amorfa de color rojo y dijo casi gritando dijo ¡Maestro , los ojos azules de Seras ensancharon más de lo normal por el susto que le dio su maestro mientras la imagen amorfa tomaba forma se podía ver la sonrisa burlona y tenebrosa de Alucard con sus ojos rojos como la sangre que miraban los grandes ojos azules de Seras ,los miraba con fascinación recordando la imagen eterna de Integral a la dulce edad de 13 años , cuando sus ojos eran más grandes y fascinantes, sin restarle la belleza de sus ojos después de 10 años y la hermosura de su rostro ,especialmente cuando ella se amargaba , algo que a él le resultaba divertido ,ya que él era el causante de gran parte de sus arranques de cólera .

Ya con forma Alucard dijo :

Chica policía por lo que veo te has estado divirtiendo en mi ausencia

-Maestro donde a estado en estos dos meses

Eso no es tu incumbencia, chica policía .

-Pero maestro.

Como esta Integra ?.

-Ella parece estar bien ,aunque ahora prácticamente vive en su oficina , usted sabe después de la muerte del señor Walter ella prácticamente se encierra en su oficina .

Lo suponía. ( Respondió en tono melancólico , que sorprendió Seras )

Alucard conocía a la perfección todo los pensamientos y la forma de pensar de integra , él siempre estuvo atento a cada uno de sus movimientos estando lejos o cerca de ella , se sentía culpable de la soledad que estaba viviendo Integral sin la presencia de Walter – a pesar de la presencia de Seras , pues tanto Walter como Alucard llevaban tiempo a lado de ella –él sabia que Walter era un padre para ella y que él era prácticamente lo único que le quedaba y que ella era lo único que él mas amaba y deseaba sin saberlo ,su mas profundo secreto aún no consciente , que hasta el mismo comandante de milenium darse cuenta , pero tanto Alucard como Integra no dieron importancia a esas palabras burlonas del mayor loco , especialmente Alucard con lo excitado que se encontraba por la batalla y con sus aires de superioridad . Un sentimiento humano en alguien como Alucard era simplemente absurdo ,ridículo él era un monstruo , un nosferathu ,pero no un humano por eso era simplemente inconcebible .

-Luego de la muerte del señor Walter la mansión se volvió solitaria hasta que los sobrevivientes de los gansos salvajes se rehabilitaron y se integraron a la institución .

Con que ellos se unieron a Hellsing ( Respondió con una sonrisa burlona ) .

-Sí , pero sir Integral anda muy enojada por lo indisciplinados que son , se comportan como niños .

Al menos eso la mantendrá ocupada ( respondió algo preocupado , eran ellos los que se encargarían de cuidar a su ama y eso no le causaba mucha gracia desde que llegaron a la mansión ).

-Sí maestro eso creo .

Alucard miro a Seras fijamente de forma paternal y con orgullo .

Te has vuelto fuerte , su sangre te a fortalecido .

-Sí , maestro (respondió Seras bajando la cabeza en señal de tristeza , ella extrañaba a Pip y sus constantes discusiones )

Chica policía ( dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos ) .

Protege a Integra , Seras Victoria .

Seras sonrió el escuchar a su maestro llamarla por su nombre , ella se lo merecía después de todo , ya no era una simple draculina incompleta , ella era fuerte ahora y Alucard sentía que podía confiarle el cuidado de Integral y la mansión al menos por un tiempo ya que él no sentía la presencia de grandes enemigos - después del batallón milenium y su ejercito de monstruos que había derrotado - cerca de Hellsing que podrían atentar contra la vida de Integral , algo de lo cual él ya no confiaría a Seras , pero por ahora él quería estar lejos de la mansión ,tal vez por el aire de tristeza que se vivía en la mansión tras la muerte de su viejo compañero el " ángel de la muerte " , a pesar de haber pasado dos largos y tristes meses Alucard sentía que aun no era momento de regresar , ni él mismo sabía el por que de forma clara , tal vez Integral? Su presencia ,lo intimidaba ? no quería verla triste ? o era por que él la amaba ? no no NO él era un monstruo y los monstruos no tienen sentimientos , pero Alucard?

De pronto Seras vio a su maestro desvanecerse tal como apareció no sin antes despedirse de ella con una sonrisa tenebrosa y diciéndole telepáticamente no olvides lo que te dije .

-Maestro no se vaya !.

Uff otra vez se fue el maestro ,que habrá querido decir con que cuide a sir Integral y después se vaya , oh tal vez él ya no vuelva , acaso él quiso desde el principio dejarme su lugar en la mansión ,nooooo no puede ser mejor dejo de pensar tantas tonterías ,están difícil entender al maestro es tan parecido a sir Integral seguro ella lo entendería .

Luego de mandar a Seras a descansar después de haber reportado los resultados de la misión en los subterráneos Integra se quedo en la oficia revisando todo el papeleo, que se había duplicado después del ataque a Londres –parecía una tarea interminable-cuando sintió que el cuerpo le exigía descanso en contra de su voluntad por lo que decidió retirarse a su habitación .

Alucard aún se encontraba en la mansión en forma de neblina que se dirigía en busca de Integra , pero no la encontró como de costumbre en su oficina , ya dentro de su oficina pudo sentir el aroma de integra que se filtraba por cada uno de sus poros casi llevándolo a la excitación , bastaba con reconocer su aroma para saber donde estaba ella por lo que él pudo saber donde se encontraba en esos momentos , dudando un poco si era adecuado entrar a su habitación sin que ella lo percibiese , lugar que se le tenia prohibido ingresar , volviendo a tomar forma de neblina se dirigió a la habitación de Integra con una singular sonrisa en los labios .

Integra se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama cuando una neblina entro por debajo de la puerta , pero ella no lo sintió por el cansancio , la habitación estaba casi a oscuras y solo la delicada silueta de integra era iluminada de una forma casi sobrenatural , era un espectáculo que Alucard no pensó ver algún día , ella se despojaba de su camisa desabotonando uno a uno los botones hasta dejar descubiertos sus largos y finos hombros , cogio sus cabellos con sus mano para dejar descubierto su cuello ,Alucard se encontraba atento a cada uno de sus movimientos y casi excitado al verla despojarse de sus ropas , hasta cuando ella dejo descubierto su cuello alucard pareció morderse los labios, pero al ver que ella paso a despojarse de sus pantalones él hiso un gesto de angustia recordando la vez en que integra fue atacada donde pudo ver algo sus pechos cubiertos por una pequeña prenda que él considero en ese momento su peor enemigo , ya integra semidesnuda Alucard pudo observar definitivamente que ella ya no era esa niña de 13 años a quien una vez rescato de morir en los calabozos de una muerte segura , ella era ahora toda una mujer capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre y volverse en objeto de lujuria ante las miradas masculinas y incluso él mismo , integra finalizo el divino espectáculo de su semidesnudez cuando dispuso a ponerse su ropa de dormir cuando de repente sintió la presencia de alguien en su habitación que la observaba ,alguien que ella conocía a la perfección era una presencia familiar .

Alucard!

Pero él se había desvanecido de la misma forma en que apareció frente a Seras y solo el silencio respondió a su llamado , él se había ido una vez más sin decir adiós .


End file.
